


Politics

by SecondSilk



Category: West Wing
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C.J and Toby's first kiss has nothing to do with sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Politics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karaokegal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/gifts).



It took them longer than other people might suspect. If she hadn't just arrived from California and if Andy hadn't said "Do you want kids?" just two days before they met, then he might have gotten her drunk to see what would happen. But that wasn't possible, and the first time they kiss doesn't have anything to do with sex.

They lost that first campaign, of course. C.J. decided she was going to get a ridiculously high paying job somewhere warm.

"Drug runner in Colombia?" Toby suggested.

C.J laughed and swore that, whatever it was, she'd never come back to politics. Toby told her how he's lost every election he's ever run.

In the morning, before C.J's cab came to take her to the airport, she kissed him goodbye.

"Come see me, when you think you're going to win," she said.


End file.
